My Grown Up Christmas List
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Edward's always gotten what he wanted, from a baby sister to the career of his dreams. When Alice invites him to a holiday dinner, it brings him face to face with the last thing he'll ever want. Written for the SFFR Christmas Compilation.


**This story is a cute little piece of fluff for all my readers. This is a holiday present to everyone who has loved and supported me through this journey, especially in the last year, as I've worked hard to finish the stories that have been going since the beginning. A special thanks to all my WC ladies for supporting me and letting me know when I'm doing good and when I need to tighten it up. To my two amazing beta's, A Cullen Wannabe and Mizzdee, for fixing my offenses against the English language and for always being there as a shoulder to cry on or a friendly ear, I love you ladies. And last, but certainly not least, my sister Patti, for not only getting me involved in this fandom, something I will always thank you for, but for putting me at the top of your Christmas List in 1984, never knowing that you'd get me on the day you asked for. Thank you for everything, I love you sis!**

**The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, "This Christmas Day" belongs to the copyright owner, all original storylines are the property of AgoodWITCH. **

**My Grown-Up Christmas List**

Edward Cullen was what some would call a spoilt child. When Esme and Carlisle gave birth to their second child, it had been a long time coming. His older brother Emmett had been a product of newlywed bliss and when they decided to add to their family, it was not an easy time. Countless doctors' appointments, tests, procedures, and heartbreaks filled the two years that the Cullen's tried to bring another life into the world.

Then one magical morning, Esme woke up and knew something was different. As she looked over her calendar, she couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized it earlier, but the holiday season was always a busy time for her. Knowing what she knew, Esme planned a perfect way to tell her husband. Dropping Emmett off with her in-laws for the night, she called Carlisle and asked him to meet her at the mall for some Christmas shopping.

When he arrived, they went to various stores, getting presents for their parents and a few things for Emmett when Esme stopped at one of the carts in the main concourse. She was looking at the Bears in Chairs display when Carlisle found her. "Sweetheart, we have one of these, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting one for someone else." The girl working on Esme's gift finished and turned it to face her, waiting for her approval. Esme smiled and turned to Carlisle, "What do you think, darling?"

He looked at the tan couch to see where three familiar bears sat, only the one for Emmett was now a little larger and no longer had a pacifier, then he noticed the bear on the far right, next to Esme's and the name under him, 'our new baby.' Carlisle stared at the tchotchke then turned to his wife. "Esme?"

She nodded, tears brimming in her eyes as he swept her up into his arms and kissed her. "Oh Esme, this is the best present I could ever ask for."

That Christmas was a truly happy one as they celebrated one more year as a family of three and then headed into the New Year anticipating the newest arrival.

Edward Anthony Cullen was born at 2am on June 20th 1980, to two very grateful parents and a very excited older brother.

Over the years, Edward was given everything he wanted, as a far more introverted child than Emmett, Esme doted on her son, hoping to bring him out of himself, but he was simply a quiet child. Ever a planner, just like his mother, Esme entered his room one April to find him already working on his Christmas list. Esme laughed at his early start and peered over his shoulder to see there was only one thing on it, a baby sister. Tears filled her eyes as she knew this was one thing she would not be able to give her son.

In the years that followed his birth Esme and Carlisle never tried again as they did when hoping to conceive Edward, but they never did anything to prevent it either, it simply seemed that the two beautiful boys were all they were destined to have. Carlisle found Esme that evening upon arriving home from the hospital curled up in bed, crying about Edward's little note.

When he found out what was distressing his wife, he went down the hall to find his son and speak to him about his desired present. "Son, I'm sorry, but we can't give you your wish this year."

Edward frowned, his lower lip quivering as he pled, "But I'll be good! I won't ask for anything, and I won't fight with Em, please daddy." Carlisle's heart broke upon hearing his son's plea, but knew there was little that he would be able to do to answer it. It was something he and Esme had come to terms with in the four years following his birth.

However, when Esme came down with a nagging stomach bug that didn't seem to go away in mid-May, Carlisle brought home a pregnancy test to see if it was possible. Esme reluctantly took the test and screamed when she saw its results. After the doctor confirmed it, Esme and Carlisle were astounded to have another baby on the way, but so happy to be able to tell their boys. Carlisle's parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, were over the moon at having another grandchild to dote on and soon they were going into another holiday season, with a very pregnant Esme.

On Christmas morning, the Cullen's woke up to a small family celebration before going to Carlisle's parents for dinner and more presents. Esme got up at one point to use the bathroom and when she walked back into the living room, she was gritting her teeth. Emmett and Edward were holding up their gifts to show her what they had just unwrapped. With a tight face Esme smiled, though it looked more like a grimace and spoke, "Boys just hurry and finish opening your presents."

The tone of her voice caught Carlisle's attention and he walked swiftly to her side. "Esme, sweetheart?"

"I want to see them finish opening their gifts," he looked at her and she groaned through another pain as she continued, "My water broke."

His eyes went wide as he gathered the boys and got them and Esme's bag in the car, returning to help Esme navigate the ice that had formed overnight on the driveway. Calling his parents before leaving the house, they agreed to meet them at the hospital.

Esme was wheeled into the exam room while Carlisle sat with his children, explaining that their brother or sister would be coming very soon. When his parents entered the waiting room, Carlisle gave them a brief hug before going in search of his wife. Finding her already in the delivery room, Carlisle took his place beside her as Alice Mary Cullen was born at 9am on Christmas morning. When Esme was settled in her room and Alice had been cleaned up and checked out, the happy grandparents brought their grandsons to meet their baby sister.

As they walked into the room and Esme told her sons that they had a baby sister, Emmett punched Edward playfully in the arm and stuck his tongue out. "You always get everything you want."

The room erupted into laughter until the sound woke a sleeping Alice, leading to a high-pitched scream the Cullen boys would come to know all too well in the coming years.

In Alice, Edward found a companion and Alice gained a hero, someone to look up too with her child-like wonder, long after the days of dolls and make-believe were done.

As the Cullen children went through school and then departed for college, the holidays were always a special time for them, but growing up meant that sometimes going home wasn't as easy as wishing you could.

That was how another holiday brought with it something else Edward had needed; only he didn't know it yet. Alice was in school in New York, studying fashion at Parson's The New School for Design, and Edward was working in Boston now, but work would keep him from returning home for Thanksgiving. Meanwhile, a project for her clothing construction class would be keeping Alice chained to her sewing machine the entire weekend, so she decided to call and invite him to Thanksgiving with her.

"Edward, please come down to New York for Thanksgiving."

Edward smiled at the whine in his sister's voice as he responded. "Alice, you don't cook, and I don't feel like driving 3 ½ hours for take-out."

"We're not having take-out, Bella's cooking. She's great at it and it isn't her first time making a whole Thanksgiving meal. Please, I really want to see you, Eddie." Edward relented, saying he'd come down for Thanksgiving and sleep over Thursday night before driving back to Boston in the morning.

His knock on the door at 11:30 had Alice squealing as she ran from the kitchen to answer the door. "I left at 6am, Alice, that's 5 ½ hours to see you."

"Oh shut up, big brother, you know you love me. Besides, this is the closest you'll get to mom's traditional Thanksgiving spread without hopping on a plane." Alice spoke as she dragged Edward into the kitchen to meet her roommate. "This is Bella; Bella, this is my brother, Edward."

Bella turned from the stove and smiled at him as she extended her hand, rendering him speechless as he felt the air leave the room. The smiling young woman with flour on her face and a twinkle in her eye was all Edward could ever want, and Edward Cullen had always gotten exactly what he wanted.

Alice and Edward stayed in the kitchen with Bella while she cooked. The more he learned about her, the more it affirmed the feeling he got when they met. Bella Swan was the girl for him.

When it was time for dinner, they carried the food into the small table they had in the living room and started passing around the various plates of food while Edward carved the turkey. They settled into more easy conversation where Edward learned that Bella was studying Creative Writing at Parson's and had already had one of her stories published in an anthology of promising young authors. He absorbed every detail as she talked about classes and the city and how different it was from Phoenix where she had grown up, and Jacksonville where she moved when her mom got remarried. Edward spoke some about his work and shared a few embarrassing stories about Alice before she snarked back, "You have to love me, Eddie, I was your Christmas Wish, no returns, exchanges, or refunds."

Bella laughed as she managed to find the words to ask what Alice was talking about, which led to a spirited telling of the story from Alice. Bella laughed and said 'aww' at all the appropriate places during the story and soon they were clearing the table and watching TV until it was time for dessert.

"Bella, that was amazing, where'd you learn to cook like that?" Edward asked, because if he was honest, Alice burned water.

"My mom's a horrible cook, so I had to learn if I was going to save myself from TV dinners, which I refuse to have in my house to this day because of how much I ate them as a kid." Bella blushed and Edward found himself fighting back inappropriate thoughts about his sister's best friend.

"Well it was great, I guess I should thank you for saving Alice from starving over the past few years. I'm actually surprised she hasn't been able to convince you to come with her on one break or another back to Seattle."

"She's come for some of the smaller breaks; you just weren't home, but seriously, Edward, who would come home to Forks when you can spend Christmas in Paris?" Alice rolled her eyes at her brother but he was instead intrigued by Bella's interesting life.

"Paris at Christmas; I wouldn't pass that up either." He smiled at Bella and she blushed again.

"My mom loves to travel and with my Step-dad being a retired baseball player, they have the money to do it."

Soon dessert was served and then Alice went back to her room to attack the dress that she couldn't get to sit right on her dress form, leaving Bella and Edward to hang out in the living room. Bella turned on a movie and Edward sat with a little space between them, but soon the conversation and the hour had them leaning against each other. He'd never felt this close to anyone before, but there was something different about Bella, and it drew him in. It was 10:30 and Alice had long since gone to bed when Bella turned to say goodnight to Edward as he moved to face her, bringing them nose to nose. There was a moment of pause as Edward's eyes flickered from Bella's mouth and back to her eyes, silently asking for permission before he leaned forward.

Their lips meshed together and he reached forward taking her by the back of her neck, holding her to him as he explored her mouth. Their tongues mingled and danced as much as their hands did while they made out on the couch that would soon be Edward's bed. Eventually they parted, panting for air as their hearts attempted to even out the beat. Bella went to retreat, but Edward caught her, pulling her back. "Bella, can I call you? This thing between us, whatever it is, I don't want it to be one kiss that we both wonder about. I'll be back to get Alice for Christmas, maybe we could go out before you go to see your family? I mean, Boston and New York aren't that far apart, but we could give this a go."

He looked at her and smiled when he saw her blush and nod. "I'd like that. Alice said you get some ridiculous break around Christmas?"

Edward nodded and then went on to explain. "We work a lot with the government, so around that time of year most government offices are closed on weird schedules and it's a small office, so our boss closes the whole office until the 10th of January, that way everyone gets vacation time with the family. We put in enough overtime leading up to it that it works out."

Bella laughed and Edward quirked an eyebrow at her. "You ramble when you're trying to persuade someone of something, it's cute."

Edward smirked at her admission and pulled her closer. "Come here."

The next morning, Edward stole a few kisses between close calls with Alice, finally leaving after rush hour so he could make it back up for a night of paperwork.

The next month was spent in constant communication, with Edward getting one very pleasant surprise, but with Christmas coming, he was hoping to see her, but she was going away with her mother so he'd have to wait.

Edward had originally made plans to fly out of New York, hoping to see Bella, but the cruise she was going on left before he was off. After learning that, he planned to switch his flight until he got a call from Alice saying that she'd left her present for their mom in her room and asked if he'd keep his flight out of New York so he could pick it up. Always willing to do anything for his sister, he boarded the train for Grand Central and made his way to the girls' apartment.

Climbing the five flights of stairs to her apartment, Edward used his key to let himself in. He set down his bags and walked into Alice's bedroom and found the gift sitting right on her dresser. Picking it up, he turned to grab something to eat, as his flight wasn't until tomorrow, instead coming face to face with a screaming Bella. "What are you doing here?" They both asked, but he was the first to recover.

"Alice forgot something and I had planned on flying out of LaGuardia so I could see you. Why aren't you on a cruise ship in the Caribbean right now?"

Bella sighed and her shoulders slumped forward. "My mom got our holiday schedule mixed up and thought I had plans so she only bought two tickets, now I have nothing to do and nowhere to go." The tears started slipping down her face and Edward stepped forward to take her in his arms.

"Shh. You'll come home with me, or I'll stay here with you. You aren't spending Christmas alone."

Bella pulled away and looked at Edward. "No, you can't stay here. It's Alice's 21st birthday, she's so excited to go out drinking with you. I'll be fine here."

"No you're coming home with me, let me handle this." Soon Edward was on the phone with the airline paying ridiculous fees to have his one first class ticket tomorrow turned into two coach tickets on a red eye leaving at midnight. Turning to Bella, he smiled. "See, now just let me call my mom and let her know I'm bringing my girlfriend home for Christmas-"

Bella grabbed his hand, stopping him from dialing his mother. "Edward, do you think that's smart?"

Edward kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "My parents will be happy that I'm happy and believe me; Alice will say it was all because she invited me for Thanksgiving. And Emmett, well, he'll tease me, but that's just him."

"Oh yeah, I get to see Rose and the kids on Christmas! Okay, let me pack and then we can hang out until our flight." Edward watched as she ran into her bedroom, waiting a few minutes before walking in behind her, needing to be near her after having to live their entire relationship online and over the phone.

When her bags were packed, she turned to find Edward staring at her. "I've missed you." Edward walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too." Bella whispered as Edward's hands ran up and down her side.

"I've been thinking about you a lot you know. As amazing as our chats are, they paled in comparison to our weekend."

"I know, there were times when I'd be sitting talking to Alice or one of my classmates, and I'd think about you and get the goofiest smile on my face. I'm so glad no one knew what I was remembering." Bella blushed as she finished the sentence, realizing what she was admitting, but Edward's lips on her neck stopped her from commenting or taking anything back.

"I love that you thought about us. What were you thinking about? The night you showed up on my doorstep when I thought I was only going to be getting to be with you on the phone? Or was it the morning after when we cleared the table? How about when-"

"It was all of them. Our manic hello, the fun times in between, but especially that sweet goodbye. No one has ever made love to me like that, I felt like it was killing you to say good-bye."

"It did," Edward whispered against her hair, "Saying good-bye to you was not something I wanted to do. We have weeks together and I'm still dreading having to go back to Boston and leave you here. I can't explain it, but it hurts to be apart from you."

"So don't." Edward's head snapped up to meet her eyes as she spoke. "If we're still together when I graduate in June, I'll look for something up there. Alice was talking about moving in with her boyfriend, but only if it wouldn't screw me up, I think this may be the perfect solution. That is, if you want me there when June comes?"

Edward scooped her into his arms and climbed onto the bed with her wrapped around him, working to get his shirt off without putting too much space between them and finding it impossible. Pushing up onto his knees, he pulled off his shirt as Bella did the same, her jeans being the next causality of their war against their current state of dress.

With the battle against their clothes won, Edward found the condom he had tucked in his wallet and smirked down at Bella. "I'll always want you. God, I'm so happy I won't have to go weeks without being with you."

Edward pushed into Bella and she gasped, gripping his biceps as he pounded into her, releasing all the built up tension between them. Short pants, breathy moans, and slapping flesh were the only sounds in the apartment as Edward and Bella reunited themselves. Feeling his impending orgasm, he slowed down and changed his angle, wrapping her in his arms until she whispered, "Edward…please, I'm so close."

Those words were all it took for him to speed up, bringing them both to their release as they lay there, unable to move for a few minutes. When they did move, it was Bella, running off to shower so they could call a cab to the airport. Sitting in the living room watching the lights dance on the saddest excuse for a tree Edward had ever seen, they enjoyed the last bit of peace they'd find before braving the holiday crowds.

When the couple finally collected their bags and headed for the airport, Edward dialed his mother, finally getting through to her. "Edward?" Esme's voice filtered through the phone, instantly putting a smile on her son's face.

"Hi mom."

"Were you looking for Alice, because she's out with Rosalie, but if you try her on her cell I'm sure she'll answer?"

"Mom, wait, I was calling to talk to you. I'm flying in early, and I'm kind of bringing a guest."

The gasp that escaped Esme's lips was quickly followed by her questions. "I knew there was someone! Who is she? Where did you meet her? How long has this been going on? You've never brought someone home before, that means that this is serious, right? Please tell me you're getting married and giving me more grandbabies!"

"Mom!" Edward yelled, getting her attention and ending the verbal diarrhea that he'd come to know from his mom whenever a girl was involved. "It's been about a month, I met her at Thanksgiving. This is serious, but no weddings or babies in the immediate future."

"But who is she, Edward? What's her name?" Esme hadn't missed his avoidance of that subject and he sighed and reached over to take Bella's hand in between them in the cab.

"It's Bella."

There was a brief pause before Esme spoke, "Alice's Bella?"

"I personally think of her as mine, but yes, Alice's roommate. There was a mix-up with her mom so she didn't have a place to come and I wanted to be able to spend time with her. You're okay with this, right Mom?"

"Of course, Bella's always welcome in our home, and your happiness is our biggest concern. When are you going to be coming in?"

"We're on our way to the airport now. Our plane lands just after 6am, so we'll be home by about 10am."

"Do you want me to say anything, or let it be a surprise?" Esme was wavering between letting Edward share his news himself and holding a family meeting as soon as the kids got home from shopping. But in the end, she would respect her son's wishes and let him tell the family if it was what he wanted.

"I think it would be better coming from us. Could you just do me a favor and call and change my car rental from tomorrow night to tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, Edward, you two travel safe."

"We will mom, I love you."

"Bye." Edward hung up the phone and looked over at an apprehensive Bella.

"She was thrilled and everyone else will be too. It will be fine."

The security line at the airport was sheer hell and the crowds of people made it impossible to move, but eventually, Edward and Bella found their gate and sat down for a few minutes before boarding started. They slept through the flight and were soon touching down in Seattle. Making their way through the hell that was security and down to the rental counter, Edward was given a dose of 'bad news.' The car he had originally requested wasn't going to be ready until tonight, so they'd be able to give him another car for the day and then exchange it for the car he ordered in the morning. Not caring what car he got, as long as they got on the road, Edward agreed only to have a hot sports car parked in the spot they told him to go to. Loading the trunk and backseat with their luggage, they climbed into the front seat and Edward drove one-handed, his other wrapped in hers on the center console.

The three hour drive in the blinding light reflecting off the snow came to an end as Edward turned onto the drive he'd be able to find with his eyes closed, even after all these years. Parking the car far from the house, he took Bella's luggage along with his own and walked with her to the porch, giving her his key so she could open the door.

Walking in, Alice came bounding down the stairs, stopping short at the sight of her friend. "Bella, what are you…?"

Edward sat down the bags and stood behind Bella and it all clicked for his little sister. "Hey Ali."

Alice looked between them and then ran at Bella, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'm so happy for you, both of you." She met her brother's eyes and then dragged her friend off for some girl talk. As tomorrow was Christmas Eve, many plans were in place, and the house was already fully decorated, so Edward took the free moment to add his presents to those already sitting under the tree. It wasn't until he heard the car pull away that he realized that his girlfriend had been kidnapped by her best friend.

Esme came in the front door with Carlisle only to squeal and nearly drop her groceries at the sight of Edward kneeling before the tree. "When'd you get home?"

"Not too long ago, but Alice already stole Bella." Edward laughed but Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"Bella, I thought your mother said…wait, Bella's the girl?" Edward nodded and then Carlisle walked over to clap him on the back. "I'm happy for you, son, she's a lovely girl."

The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully as Edward helped with last minute plans. When Alice and Bella finally came home, Esme notified the kids that she and Carlisle were going to a hospital benefit the following evening and that they'd be arriving home late. Alice smiled to herself and then went upstairs to put away her purchases, leaving Edward and Bella alone for a little while before dinner.

The rest of the evening was peaceful and soon the Cullen's were all saying goodnight as Edward led Bella to his childhood room. That night, they cuddled together on his queen mattress as he told her about Christmases past, and how they would become her Christmas present, and hopefully, future.

Christmas Eve was spent with an empty house and a full bed as Edward and Bella took advantage of Alice not so slick attempt to give them the house to themselves. When they did manage to get dressed and go downstairs, they put on the radio and listened to Christmas music while they wrapped the last few presents she picked up for his family now that she was here for the holiday.

When a song Edward never heard came on, he turned to stare at the radio as the song captured exactly how he felt.

_I never knew Christmas  
I never saw angels  
I never heard sleigh bells  
Until I stood with you_

_And I never felt sunlight  
Break through the morning  
This chill of December  
Until I could with you_

Pulling Bella up, he started to dance with her in his parents' living room.

_But now my eyes are open wide  
And my heart is in your hands  
Just how it's meant to be  
This tattered Christmas Tree  
And only you and me  
This Christmas Day_

_I never knew Christmas  
I never felt snowflakes  
Then somebody told me  
That soon enough it would be true_

_Like you never hear sleigh bells  
And you never see angels  
I'll never feel Christmas  
Without you_

_But now my eyes are open wide  
And my heart is in your hands  
Just how it's meant to be  
This tattered Christmas Tree  
And only you and me  
This Christmas Day_

_But now my eyes are open wide  
And my heart is in your hands  
Just how it's meant to be  
This tattered Christmas Tree  
And only you and me  
This Christmas Day_

As the song ended, Bella took a deep breath and let it out, the emotion winning over as she leaned up to kiss him. "You're crazy, but it's part of your charm."

They went back to wrapping gifts and then ordered in; knowing tomorrow would be a big production with Esme cooking dinner. Over Chinese and wine, they listened to more music and then went to bed early, still feeling the East Coast lag on their system.

Incessant pounding woke the couple the next morning as Alice's tinkling laughter followed her down the stairs. It was something Alice had done since she was old enough to walk, knowing that Edward would have to be awake for her to open presents and he was always the one that slept in late.

Climbing out of bed and getting dressed, they found the entire family sitting in front of the tree, including Emmett, Rosalie and the girls, who he hadn't expected to see until later that afternoon.

"Well, if it isn't the sleeping beauty? And Merry Christmas to you too, Bella." The room laughed at Emmett, but Edward simply pulled Bella closer as they settled in on the couch.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Bella spoke quietly as Esme began passing presents around. The room filled with the sound of tearing paper as presents were unwrapped. Thanks were given as they saw the treasures that their loved ones had picked out for them and soon only a few special gifts were left.

Edward passed Alice a small box and she took it with great excitement, knowing how her brother loved to buy her special things. Inside the box was a necklace with a needle and thread pendant, where the thread twisted to create a heart with the needle. Alice gasped upon seeing the trinket and threw her arms around Edward, thanking him over and over for such a thoughtful gift. It was truly something special and she looked between her brother and best friend with a smile on her face. "Thank you Edward, it's perfect."

"You're welcome, Alice." Edward paused before hugging her a little tighter. "Thank you for inviting me down for Thanksgiving, every year I find another reason that you are the best Christmas present I ever received, and this year is by far the biggest reason."

They hugged again before the kids ran off to play with their new bounty and the adults went in their own directions for a time. Edward and Bella found themselves in the den enjoying the falling snow that covered the back yard like an idyllic painting of Christmas.

When dinner was called, the family gathered around the spread of food that Esme had laid out and soon after grace, were fully immersed in the special feast. By the time dinner was over, the children had picked a Christmas movie to watch and they settled in for it. Watching the Garfield Christmas Special as the kids began to doze off, Rosalie and Emmett each took a child and headed off for home.

Soon the rest of the family went off to their respective bedrooms and Edward pulled Bella close to him in the warmth of his childhood bed, happy that she was beside him.

Over the next few days, Edward showed Bella all of his favorite things about the sleepy town of Forks. Everything he loved about his home was shared with her and as they flew back to Boston early so they could enjoy some alone time before real life claimed them again, he felt even surer that she would be there for many Christmases to come.

Two years came and went for the couple, with Bella moving to Boston the week following her graduation and the happiness of their first Christmas together seemed to grow with each passing year. As Edward stood in front of the fake tree that filled his living room, a far fuller thing than the one Bella and Alice used to decorate, he contemplated his Christmas Eve gift for Bella.

The present sat in his pocket, that way she wouldn't see it amongst the gifts he had gotten her, or the ones his family had mailed when they heard that Bella's job would be keeping them from making the trip.

She was picking up something at the store, which was what afforded him the moment of quiet reverie. Soon the sounds of her arrival had him opening the door for her as she brought the last minute groceries to the kitchen and put them away.

After the small chore was done, Bella met Edward in the living room for one of her family traditions, the exact one that Edward had been contemplating.

As she reached beneath the tree, she held out her gift to him and he took it readily, opening the box to see two tickets for a Cruise. "Bella, how did you…?"

"I knew you were upset that we weren't able to fly out to see your family and you've always commented on my mother's unique Christmas plans, so I thought if we were already missing your family this year, we might as well combine it so that we won't miss another Christmas with them."

Edward pulled her close and kissed every inch of skin on her crimson face. "It's a wonderful idea, I knew you had told me not to make plans for the rest of my break, but I had assumed that it was because you wouldn't be able to get away for any length of time."

"I'm so happy I was able to surprise you." Bella beamed at him and he knew that his choice was the right one.

"I hope my gift will be able to inspire a similar reaction." He took a deep breath and held her hands in his. "When I was little, all I had wanted was a younger sibling, I had liked the idea of having a sister because I could look out for her and still have Emmett as someone to do guy stuff with. The gifts Alice has brought to my life have been numerous, but the most precious of them is you." Edward dropped to his knee and reached for the box in his pocket. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than everything, and it would be the greatest gift I could receive if you would marry me."

The box sat open in his hand as Bella collapsed onto her knees in front of him, crying out her repeated answer of "yes" as they kissed and embraced. Edward slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it as he looked into her eyes.

Edward Cullen had always been what some would call a spoiled child, but if you were to ask him now, he would tell you the better way to describe him was blessed.


End file.
